


Kitten

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Riding, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's recovered from being ill so he can finally get his hands on Bucky.</p>
<p>
  <i>Bucky had just gotten home before Steve pounces on him. There’s no time to even put his bag down before Steve’s crowding him against the dingy wall in their tiny apartments hall, kissing down his neck with small hands going to Bucky’s chest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though these attempts at smut keep getting worse and worse, but this is longer than usual so it's better than nothing. I'll get better at this eventually.
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check that out.
> 
> Un'beted so any mistakes are my own, please tell me if you find any :)

Bucky had just gotten home before Steve pounces on him. There’s no time to even put his bag down before Steve’s crowding him against the dingy wall in their tiny apartments hall, kissing down his neck with small hands going to Bucky’s chest. He sounds frantic, hands making fists in Bucky’s shirts as he carries on kissing, leaving Bucky a little breathless.

“Hey hey, what’s brought this on?” Bucky breaks away for a second, letting his bag fall from his shoulder so he can shrug off his threadbare jacket. Steve was wriggling against his chest, rubbing up against him and making it a little difficult.

“I’m not sick any more” Steve replies, as if it were obvious, before surging up to kiss Bucky again, missing and head-butting Bucky in the jaw accidentally. He doesn’t seem to care, just attacks Bucky’s throat with his teeth instead, sucking and biting and leaving Bucky’s brain to melt.

“Obviously” Bucky hums with amusement, flopping back against the wall to let Steve go at it. Feelings of teeth and tongue going straight to the pit of his stomach. He’s already starting to chub up, and he lets himself give into it before he gets his head back on straight.

He lets his eyes open after a minute or two of letting Steve get what he wanted, finally getting a good look at the smaller man. He pulls Steve away from him slightly, hands roaming of their own accord as he looks Steve over. Making sure, first and foremost, that Steve hadn’t bruised himself from the cough he had, or somehow been hurt while Bucky had been away. That was more important than the situation at hand, and normally Bucky would do it straight away. Steve didn’t like it, but he understood why Bucky needed to make sure that he was alright. Bucky was a worrier, first and foremost. Not even most of the blood going south could change that.

Steve’s fine, just getting impatient as he tries to crowd Bucky again. Bucky can’t have that, so he takes Steve by the shoulders, holding him at arm’s length as Steve shuffles in his grip.

“Well my, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” Steve’s cheeks were a rosy red, and his hair was in complete disarray. His breathing was a little on the short side, but that was his own doing as he tries to attach his mouth back onto Bucky’s. He breaks from the light grip Bucky had to lean on Bucky’s front, eyes glassy with arousal.

“Buck, please come on” He whines, body now fully against Bucky’s, wriggling his hips against Bucky’s leg. Practically begging for friction with his hips.

“Calm down baby” Bucky chuckles, enjoying the way his little Stevie whined from the back of his throat with want.

Bucky steps away, leading Steve to their tiny bedroom. Shedding his clothes as he goes. The quicker they could get to it the better. Their bed, a ratty mattress on the floor, was still unmade and a little sweat ridden after Steve’s illness. Which was why Bucky didn’t feel bad about dirtying it. Now stripped, cock hardening, he turns back to Steve who was staring from the doorway with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“You like what you see darling?” He teases, running a hand through his hair and then down over his neck all the way to his stomach. Stopping just short of touching his cock, not wanting to give Steve what he was hoping for. “You want me to undress you?”

The stare Steve’s giving him is all fire and lust, and the nod at the question is too quick to even try and be coy.

“Then come here sweetheart” Bucky walks backwards onto the mattress, dropping hastily onto his knee’s and patting his thighs.

Steve always got like this after being sick, the lingering need to be coddled whilst paired with pent up sexual frustration always got him when he recovered. Normally he was a bossy little shit in bed, all hair pulling and deep scratches. But now he was soft and delicate after a feverish and desperate start, needing to be looked after instead of rough housed. He always got a little tongue tied after initiating. Bucky put it down to the clash in the differences if illness and health. It was a good thing, it meant Steve was, if not almost was, better.

Swaying, Steve walks over to him, bare feet bumping a little into the mattress before he stands above Bucky, lip still firmly within his mouth. It should be a sin, the way he’s staring down at Bucky, rapt attention in his eyes and his cock hard and obvious in his pants. He doesn’t make a sound though, just stands there waiting for Bucky to touch him.

“Look at you baby. You’re hard for me already” Asking, Bucky brings a hand up to Steve’s front, one hand on the blondes stomach over his pyjamas just above where his cock head was leaking, and the other on his hip.

“Yeah Buck” Steve agrees, moving his own hands to rest on Bucky’s shoulders, forcing most of his little weight onto the kneeling man. Not that Bucky minded.

“I know” Bucky replies to Steve’s whine as he strokes lightly over Steve’s covered erection. Gently, Bucky thumbs the elastic of Steve’s pants and runs his fingers underneath the tightness, pulling them down slowly, he avoids looking at Steve’s cock until he’s fully taken the garments from off of Steve’s ankles.

Leaning down, he kisses his way up Steve’s legs, the hair tickling a little as he massages his way to Steve’s inner thighs with his fingertips. He pries Steve’s legs apart a little, just enough so that he can reach the tender skin there too, he sucks occasionally as he goes, leaving bright red marks that would be hidden under clothes but would be prominent enough for Steve to remember.

 He adored sinking his teeth into Steve’s pretty flesh, it light enough to bruise easily, and Stevie bruised at the drop of a hat. It helped that the noises Steve gave out where obscene, moans that were pained with how desperate he was, cries that could easily turn into thankful sobs as Bucky marked him up, from his thigs to his chest if they had the time.

Then he’s kissing his way up to the crease between leg and hip bone, starting to suck on the thin skin there too, bruises that would be there for about a week, tender and brightly coloured, before he’s finally getting to Steve’s cock.

Looking up through his eyelashes, he catches Steve’s stare and smirks. Starting at the base, he licks upwards in tiny strokes, covering the entirety of Steve’s leaking cock with his spit until he gets to the head. Steve’s hands have tightened on his shoulders, and he’s already fighting back groans as Bucky starts to lick at the head, lapping away the pre-come and tonguing at the slit. Steve moans again, too loud in the quiet room so Bucky pulls back.

“Baby, baby look at me.” Bucky’s hands go to Steve’s hips, squeezing a little “You have to be quiet. People are in at this time of night. We don’t want anyone knocking.”

“I know Buck, but it’s just been so long and I missed you-” Steve’s starting to chatter, a whining tone in his voice that makes Bucky’s heart hurt.

“I know doll I’m sorry, just try and keep it down alright sugar.” He lays a kiss to Steve’s stomach, rubbing his thumbs across Steve’s hips and rucking up his sleep shirt until the smaller nods. “Alright then. Where were we?” He purrs, before licking up Steve’s cock and then engulfing him with his mouth.

Steve’s cock jerks at the sudden sensation and Bucky fights back another smirk, bobbing his head, he rubs the underside with his tongue, keeping his cheeks hollow as he sucks his baby off. The weight on his tongue sent shivers down his spine as he loses himself in the motions. Steve’s leaking even more in Bucky’s mouth and he chases after it greedily.

“You tell me when you’re close alright?” He breaks away as Steve starts to shake, and it’s up to Bucky to hold him up. He looks up again and Steve nods, so he goes back and starts to suckle on his boys cock. Paying close attention to the head, he sucks and swirls his tongue, scraping his teeth on occasion to make Steve jolt and moan louder. He likes to tease, so he tilts his head, leaving opened mouthed sucks to Steve’s cock, noises loud in the quick room as Steve’s breath hitches and catches, looking down at Bucky. Bucky can feel his gaze so he looks up as he sucks, knowing that his lips are stretched along Steve’s length and must look filthy beyond belief, and it’s hard not to blow his load when he sees Steve’s expression.

The boy was wide eyed and adoring, red bottom lip back between as teeth as he bit and worried it, tongue occasionally coming out to wet where he had chewed. There was a flush high on his cheeks, and his eyes were like marbles.

Steve hadn’t stopped his little noises since Bucky had sucked him down, breathy little moans and hitches of breath as he tried to rock his hips in Bucky’s grip, cock just hitting the back of Bucky’s throat.

“’M close” Steve utters, breath stuttering as Bucky wriggles his tongue just underneath the head so pulls away, line of spit breaking as he kneels up. Dragging Steve down, he gets a hand on his own cock and gives himself a couple of stroked to take the edge off while he kisses Steve, hot and filthy.

“Get on your front sugar,” He directs, hands peeling from the others hips as Steve rushes to do just that, flopping down onto the mattress, letting his ass sway teasingly as he goes. Knowing what teasing did to Bucky.

Once settled, Bucky takes one of the pillows and wedges it under Steve’s hips. He gets a leg either side if Steve’s hips before tugging at the boy’s shirt which he still hadn’t taken off. Getting the picture, Steve shimmies until he’s pushing it off the bed.

Bucky stands then, chuckling as Steve whines while he goes to get the small tub of Vaseline and condom. Plopping it beside him, he resumes his position. Steve felt tiny between his thighs, and Bucky runs his hands along his boy’s back, feeling his spine and ribs as Steve snuffled underneath him.

“Buck please” Steve whimpers, humping against the pillow as Bucky takes his time slicking up his fingers.

“I’m already there baby relax, I need to open you up before I can fuck you okay.” Bucky shuffles down so he’s now kneeling between Steve’s spread legs.

“Okay.” Steve agrees, throwing his head back as Bucky leans in and starts to tease around his hole with a finger, clean hand spreading Steve’s cheeks open. Wantonly, Steve tilts his hips into it, mewling loudly instead if outright asking for Bucky to just get on with it and finger him.

Steve was beyond words at this point so Bucky gives in by pushing the tip of his finger just past the ring of muscle. Steve stops with a little squeak, so Bucky does too, and waits as Steve wiggles a little until it feels comfortable before he nods and Bucky can continue. Bucky then carries on to the first knuckle, the heat feeling delicious around his finger as he’s met with little resistance after the first hesitancy.

He gets up to the second knuckle and waits a minute, leaving it to Steve to start moving his hips before he starts pumping his finger in and out.

“My Stevie” He whispers, tapping around a little as he crooks his finger when he draws out “My little baby doll. You want another finger?” He raises voice so Steve can hear and Steve nods eagerly, panting into the pillow that he’s clutched to his face, muffling his sounds.

Bucky manages another finger in along with the first, stretching himself out along Steve’s back as he peppers his fellas shoulders with kisses. Searching blindly with his fingers, he scissors them and stretches Steve until the man cries out, louder than ever.

“That your spot honey?” He questions, going to suck along Steve’s shoulders as he keeps his fingers on Steve’s prostate “Did I hit it?” He knows he has, he knows his Stevie inside out, but he’s a tease. And because he’s a bastard too, he ruts against Steve ass, letting Steve feel how hard he was. “You want my cock darlin’? You want me to fill you up?” His mouth moves slowly to suck on Steve’s earlobe, taking it between his teeth and gently tugging as he continues to rub against Steve’s ass.

“Buck please, fuck me come on” Gasping, Steve shifts his hips against the sheets, forcing himself back on Bucky’s fingers as he stretches himself open even more.

“Alright, settle down baby.” Bucky puts a comforting hand on Steve’s lower back once he’s sat up having given Steve’s neck a parting kiss. Taking a last look at his fingers buried deep in Steve’s ass, the blonde spread around him, he gingerly pulls his fingers out.

Grabbing the condom, he wastes no time in rolling it down his dick.

“You ready baby? You want me sugar?” He leans up again, stretching back to where he was across Steve’s back, one hand on his cock to guide it into Steve’s asshole.

“Yeah Buck” Steve’s breathless, panting and writhing as Bucky slowly slides in. Unable to help himself, he bites at Steve’s shoulder to stop himself from crying out. His baby was tight around him.

“You’re so tight.” He hisses, breathe stuttering until he’s at the hilt, hips flush against Steve’s ass. “Tell me when to move baby doll.” He wants to wait, let Steve get comfortable but damn it’s hard. Steve always opens up so sweetly around him, and the fucking whimpering noises he makes are music to Bucky’s ears. He’s close already, able to get off from just this. Feeling Steve’ tightening around him while he whimpered underneath him.

“Now, Bucky please come on, I need you please.” Steve begs, almost frantic as he started to undulate his hips between Bucky’s cock and the pillow underneath him.

“Alright darlin’” Bucky nods, moving his hips as he slowly starts to fuck into his little Stevie. He chokes back a breath, Steve was tightening and loosening around him as Bucky started to search for that sweet spot again. He starts to find his rhythm, not too fast that everything would be over to quick, he was already on the edge, but not too slow that they wouldn’t get anywhere.

There were times for sleepy sex and this wasn’t one of them. Bucky reaches up to run a hand through Steve’s hair, knotting his hand in the back to pull occasionally as it gets Steve to keen.

“Come on baby” He hums against Steve’s neck as Steve starts to ask things under his breath, too quiet to hear. Bucky can guess though. “You want me to fuck you harder kitten?”

Something shifts. Steve cries out, and then Bucky’s rolling. He whines at the loss of Steve’s ass as he slips out, and finds himself sprawled on his back, legs wide open and cock standing proud against his belly as Steve thumps one of his hands down on Bucky’s chest, the other reaching back to Bucky's cock. There’s no time to get his bearings as Steve slips down and leans back onto Bucky’s cock, guiding himself shakily and Bucky shouts as he slides down in one, fluid motion.

“Buck, Buck please!” Steve yelps as he goes. ”Don’t move just” Hips kicking, he starts to ride Bucky’s cock, hands balled into fists on Bucky’s chest. Bucky can’t do anything but whine as he watches, hands eventually making their way to Steve’s tiny hips as the man rides him, knees on the bed as he bounces up and down. He’s not shouting, his voice too gone for that, but his mouth is open and he tries to make sound.

His lips are now bright red, open and wide as he sops from the back of his through hoarsely. His body is flushed right down to his navel, and he is a sight to behold. His cock is thick and wet, leaking seemingly forgotten as Steve throws his head back. He’s so far gone, rocking his hips as Bucky starts to roll his up whenever Steve crashes back down.

“Come for me kitten, come on. Come on my chest now darling come on. Pretty baby please.” Bucky pleads, voice urgent and tone dire. “Please baby please.”

Steve looks down at him, head seeming too heavy as he carries on fucking himself on Bucky’s dick. He doesn’t slow down, but he tightens around Bucky.

“Come for me kitten.” Bucky demands and he can’t even care as Steve cried out, loud and unabashed as he comes all over Bucky’s chest, some even hitting his chin as he rides out his orgasm, shaking and moaning against Bucky.

He collapses against Bucky, arms going to bracket his head as he claims Bucky’s mouth in a kiss.

“Come on, come, please.” It’s his turn to ask so Bucky starts fucking back into him, Steve’s ass still warm and wet as he comes, tacky and satisfying as Steve gets it out of him. He can’t moan, Steve’s too busy drawing him into a long and slow kiss, he’s too preoccupied with Steve’s teeth on his tongue.

They stay there for a few minutes, panting and catching their breath as they come down before Bucky slips out of Steve. They both groan in discomfort and Bucky makes a show of ting the condom and throwing it into their small bin in the corner of the room.

Steve’s groaning, complaining loudly on the bed as Bucky goes to find a wet rag to clean them both up.

“I’m tired and cold.” Steve complains, but then takes a turn to help clean the come off Bucky’s chest after Bucky cleans all the sweat from him. “And aching.” He flops backwards, right into the sweaty bed.

“Well yeah,” Bucky chuckles, lying down next to him and pulling the cover over them “We did just do all that.” Steve smacks his arm before arranging Bucky how he wants, pulling Bucky’s arm around his shoulders so he can snuggled into Bucky’s chest. “So,” He looks down at Steve who peers back up at him sleepily. “You like being called kitten then?” He’s only joking, and Steve thankfully takes it for what it is. He does blush though, brightly and nods.

“Yeah I guess I do.” Steve shrugs, snuggling back in tighter. “It’s cute you know.” He shrugs.

“Good to know kitten.” Bucky laughs and Steve slaps his chest.

“Shut up Buck. And don’t be calling me that in public, who knows what will happen?”

“You’ll pop a boner?” Instead of denial like he thinks. Steve just nods.

“Probably. Now go to sleep, we’re up in the morning.” Bucky just chuckles but nods, settling back down.

“Night Stevie.”

“Night Buck.”


End file.
